Master of Many Hands
A Master of Many Hands is a psionic warrior who seeks to emulate the many-handed giants of ancient times who aided the Gods in The Dawn War. Master of Many Hands Alignment: Any Hit Die: 1d8 Starting Wealth: 3d4 × 10 gp (average 65 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills Acrobatics(Dex), Autohypnosis*(Wis), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Knowledge(psionics)*(Int), Perception(Wis), Profession(Wis), Ride(Dex), Spellcraft(Int), and Swim(Str). Table: Master of Many Hands Class Features Weapon Proficiency: Masters of Many Hands are proficient in simple weapons. Armor and Shield Proficiency: Masters of Many Hands are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Masters of Many Hands loses his AC bonus, as well as his master's flurry ability. Power Points/Day: A master's ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: Master of Many Hands. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known A master of Many Hands begins play knowing one psychic warrior power of your choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the Psychic Warrior power list. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a master of Many Hands to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A master of Many Hands can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The total number of powers a master of Many Hands can manifest in a day is limited only by his daily power points. A master of Many Hands simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against master of Many Hands powers is 10 + the power’s level + the master’s Wisdom modifier. Maximum Power Level Known: A master of Many Hands begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As he attains higher levels, he may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a master of Many Hands must have a Wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Psionic Proficiency A master of Many Hands treats his base attack bonus as equal to his level for the purposes of requirements for psionic feats. Base attack bonuses granted from other classes are unaffected and are added normally. He may also use his Wisdom score in place of Strength for the purposes of qualifying for combat feats. Unarmed Combatant At 1st level, a master of Many Hands gains Throw Anything and Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A master's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a master may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a master striking unarmed. A master may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a master's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A master's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. A master also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown below on the table. Ectoplasmic Hands A master of Many Hands can manifest additional ectoplasmic hands to aid them. A master can manifest a number of hands at a time equal to their (level/4) +1. A master of many hands can manifest 1 hands as a move action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A master can also manifest any number of hands as a full-round action. Manifesting a hand costs a number of power points equal to the level of the master divided by 4 (minimum 1). Each hand has a lifting capacity of the master's level + Wisdom modifier and grants the master a +2 bonus to Climb and a +1 bonus to CMB when making grapple checks. Each hand is capable of making unarmed strikes they deal 1d4 damage but increase as the master gains level, always dealing the damage of the lower level category. Ectoplasmic hand use the masters base attack bonus as well as their Wisdom modifier to calculate their attack bonus and bonus damage. Master's Flurry At 1st level a master of Many Hands can make multiple attacks using all of their hands. As a full-round attack action they can make an additional attack as if using Two-Weapon Fighting as well as one additional attack for each manifested hand they control. Each attack is made at a -2 penalty. A master of Many Hands can only make unarmed strikes or weapon attacks with light melee weapons in which they have Weapon Focus. At 9th level a master of many hands can choose to divert his manifested hands to pick up an object within 5 feet. He can throw this object as part of the attack action. At 14th level a master of many hands can choose to make a single devastating smash with his manifested fists. If he chooses to do so, he makes one additional attack with his manifested fists with a bonus to the attack equal to the number of manifested fists. This attack deals damage as if that many manifested fists had dealt damage plus an additional 2d8 force damage. The master can also make a free trip attempt against the target with a bonus equal to the master's Wisdom modifier and the number of hands they had manifested. Bonus Feat A master of Many Hands gains a bonus feat at 1st, second 8th and 15th level. These feats must be selected from either the combat feats or psionic feats. Daili's Strike At 2nd level a master can choose to make a ranged weapon attack with a range of 10 feet with one of their manifested hands by expending 2 power points as a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. If they do so they can choose to forgo the attack to instead make a trip attempt using their Wisdom modifier in place of their Strength when calculating their CMB. The manifested hand is expended after the attack. At 6th level the master can spend 3 power points to replace one of his attacks in his master's flurry with a Daili Strike without provoking an attack of opportunity. Deflecting Palm At 2nd level as an immediate action a master can expend 1 power point and a manifested hand to prevent a ranged weapon attack as if using the Deflect Arrows feat. At 7th level you may catch and return ranged weapon attacks as if using the Snatch Arrows feat. Psionic Defenses At 3rd level as long as a master of Many Hands is psionically focused they gain a bonus to AC and their CMD equal to their Wisdom modifier. Sudden Manifestation At 3rd level the master can expend their psionic focus as a free action to manifest an ectoplasmic hand. Parrying Hands At 5th level when an opponent makes a melee attack against the master he can spend 3 power points and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The master makes an attack roll as if she were making an attack of opportunity. If her result is greater than the attacking creature's result, the creature's attack automatically misses. The master must declare the use of this ability after the creature's attack is announced, but before its attack roll is made. Restraining Grip At 10th level a master of many hands can attempt to restrain someone using their manifested hands. By expending 5 power points and 2 manifested hands as a full-round attack action the master makes a grapple attempt at a creature within 10 feet. If he succeeds instead of grappling the creature they are restrained by the ectoplasmic hands. The check to escape the bonds is DC 10 + 1/2 character level + Wisdom modifier. Empowered Fists At 11th level the master gains a bonus to unarmed strike attack and damage equal to his Wisdom modifier. Endless Assault At 19th level (blah blah capstone) Category:Homerules Category:Base Class